Take My Hand
by BregoAction
Summary: *first story* Will, still Halts apprentice, goes out for a single mission on Tug. Halt gave him a letter- a letter for Crowley, who is in castle Araluen. When Will passes a little village, he decides to sleep at a farmer's house. Then things go terribly wrong, but he's not alone (One-Shot)


Take my hand

Will is just feeding Tug as Halts walks in the stables, 'Will, I've got a assignment,-' 'Oh great! When are we leaving? Are we leaving now? Where will we go? For how long? Wait, what was the assignment about, again?' Wills big, brown eyes are Halt begging for answers.

_All those questions,_ Halt thought desperately. 'I'm not going anywhere', sais Halt, Will starts to question again but this time Halt is prepared, and he is faster. 'You're going on a single mission. I have a important letter to Crowley, and a messenger is not fast enough. And since baron Arald needs me, I send you. It's simple, just ride to castle Araluen, and bring Crowley the letter on time. Make sure nothing happens while traveling to the castle- I mean, make sure nothing happens at all'

All this time Halt was explaining Wills assignment, Will looked at him, shocked. Grumpily halt glanced, 'now, you get it? Saddle Tug, you have to leave right now. Oh, and don't read the letter. It's private.' Will nodded and saddled Tug, Halt took Wills weapons and some food and water, and gave it to him. 'Here, and the letter is in your bag. See you soon, will.' And with that, Will Treaty rides away.

What he didn't knew, is that Halt saddled Abelard too and rides after him. Though he makes sure he isn't seen by Will.

'So Tug, let's get a little faster, eh?' Will smiles at his horse, Tug shook his head**, I like this tempo, mate**. Will frowned, 'we're going a bit slow, come on, you're not a old horse, aren't ya?' Well, he can tell, that works, as Tug flew in a speed gallop down through the forrest. 'Hooo Tug, calm down, not this fast, please, Tug, OKAY SORRY FOR CALLING YOU OLD!' immediately the horse slowed down into the same, comfortable tempo they started with. Will rolled his eyes, 'really, Tug?'

After several hours he decides to take a short break. He steps of Tug, and gives him some water. He takes some water too and eats an apple, while Tug grazes. When they're fully energized again, they go ahead on their mission, not knowing that Halt looks at the two from a bush, hundred meters further.

When the night begins to fall, Will rides through a small village. A man passes him by, 'ah, a 's Kings ranger, aren't ya? You seem to need some sleep. You can come to my farm if ya want, nice warm bed.' The farmer smiles kind. Will is surprised, normal people are almost afraid of rangers, but this man is certainly not. 'Eh, it's very kind of you, sir, but I think I'll just sleep under the stars.' The farmer nodded, 'okay lad, but if ya change ya mind, my farm is over there. I seems like it's going to be cold tonight.' Will shrugged, smiled once more and rode to a nice spot where he could sleep. After taking care of Tug, he makes himself comfortable and falls in to a nice, peaceful sleep.

Not far from him, Halt does the same, _'till now, the lad does it perfect_, wondering what the next day would bring.

Will is having a nice dream of Alyss, when he hears some screaming. Huh, that's not Alyss voice. He immediately wakes up and looks around. His eyes are catching a lot smoke. The smoke is coming from the farm of the nice man from yesterday evening!

He jumps up, jumps on Tug and rides as fast as Tug's little legs can take, to the farm. A whole bunch of people are screaming, but no one dares to go inside, into the destructing flames.

Will jumps of Tug and runs to a random person, 'are there still people inside?' The man nods in panic, that's enough for Will, he takes a deep breath and runs into the house.

'Someone here?!' He shouts. 'Help!' he hears a little voice, a child! Behind a closet he sees the little girl, pale skin and coughing from al the smoke. Will jumps away for what seems a burning table, and runs to the girl, 'is here someone else too?' He asks her, while getting outside again. 'Yeah, my papa and momma, and my little brother Johnny.' Will nods and gives her to a man with a first aidkit. Then he goes inside again.

After a little while, he has absolutely no idea what time he has spend inside the burning house, he saved the farmer and his wife, but the little boy Johhny is still inside. Unfortunately, the house's being get's worse by the minute. It's almost collapsing, so he really must find the boy fast.

Will is crawling through the house, and breathing gets really hard. But then he sees the little boy. He's already unconscious, but still breathing. Will takes the boy in his arms, and turns around to get out of the creaking house, but the fire is everywhere. Trying to keep calm Will scans the area to find another outside. He sees a little hole, he destroys the wall and brings the boy outside, but it's too late for him, the wall collapses. With his cape he tries to defend himself against the nearing flames, but it's so hot… and the smoke is taking his breath… slowly the unconsciousness drags him away.

'Will!' a Familiar voice calls him.

'Will! Wake up! Take my hand!' he tries really hard to open his eyes, and sees Halts face.

Halts face? That's impossible. He slowly closes his eyes again.

'Will Treaty! Take. My. Hand!' he opens his eyes again, let him sleep! But then he sees the hand, Halt's hand! It takes all of his energy, but he manages to take Halts hand. Halt pulls him outside, trough another hole in the wall, and suddenly Will lays in the cold grass. But he is so tired, his eyes close again. 'No Will, don't go sleep on me yet, Will!' But Will doesn't hear him anymore.

'Wake-up Will', he hears, and as he opens his eyes, he sees Alyss. Alyss? He frownes, 'Aren't I supposed to be dead, or burned, or something like that?' he immediately stops talking, his throat hurts like hell. 'No Will, you saved the whole family. And Halt saved you. He went after you.' She smiles. He smiles vague, but falls to sleep.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Crowley and Halt next to his bed. 'Hi lad, finally awake?' Crowley smiles. 'What happened? How did you safe me, Halt? Why did you follow me?' Crowleys smile get's wider, and Halt starts talking. 'This assignment was a test, I wanted to know if you could travel alone good enough. So I followed you and watched how it went. It went… a little different as I expected.' 'what was the important letter than?' 'Oh, that was not important at all. If Crowley would get it, he'd know that you had succeeded your test.' '… I failed very hard, didn't i?' Will didn't look at his mentor from all the embarrassment. 'No, you succeeded, you saved four peoples life Will, you even gave your life for that little boy. Crowley and I think that's greater than bringing a letter.' Will smiled in shock. Crowley laughed at Wills sudden changed face and even Halt smiled a little. 'Now, go back to sleep, you're not really wounded anymore, so tomorrow starts training again.'


End file.
